


Just Helping A Kouhai

by silver_freckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - American High School, M/M, PWP, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, handjobs, its so awkward omf, oikawa is 16, trashykawa helps, uh oh some little boy finds out they like dicks, yams is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles
Summary: Tadashi has his first boner and it's not what he expected





	Just Helping A Kouhai

**Author's Note:**

> i know i am posting this in the middle of another story but this has been in my personal prompt list and i just wanted a plotless oneshot right quick. shh just pretend they go to the same american school, tadashi is in 9th grade and oikawa is in 11th. the accuracy of how to play volleyball is shitty bc i havent read haikyuu in a minute whoops

Tadashi pulled the second cart out of the storage room, over to his own little corner away from others. It was the third week of the volleyball season, meaning the new players could finally get a chance to show off the skills they had brought with them from middle school, having already observing how much more advanced the older players were.

It was intimidating, for the freckled teen at least. He didn't have as much natural skill at some of the other 9th graders, and he just couldn't see himself performing the talented serves or saves that the older players did. But he still did his best to blend in, and push on with everything he had to keep up with the others.

His was still not quite on their level, so he decided the best thing to do would be to stay behind with a few of the others that had chosen to practice on their own. Only a few people remained in the gym past the set team practice time, which was nice. It was quieter, and easier to get in his own little corner to practice serving. 

He thought back to what some of the more experienced players had done, and chose to attempt to jump into the air and serve, instead of just standing in place. 

* * *

 

Oikawa stood across the gym, watching everybody. Only two 9th graders stayed, which he shook his head at. Sure, some had natural talent, but the only way they could be as good as him was to put in as much practice as they could. One 9th grader was in a group with the three others who stayed, all giving advice and setting and blocking for each other. The other, the one with the freckles, was alone. 

He thought about him for a moment. His name didn't come to mind, and Oikawa couldn't really remember much about him, he stayed in the back, out of the spotlight and didn't talk much. The little tuft of hair sticking up was probably one of the only reason Oikawa even recognized him belonging to the team. 

He decided to approach him, see what he was working on and how good he was. As he got closer to the farthest wall where he was, he saw that he was attempting a jump serve, but failing. He hit the ball on this try, but it wasn't on the palm of his hand, it hit his fingertips and rolled off pathetically. 

The boy let out a frustrated noise and went to grab another ball, pulling it out of the cart and turning back forward to try again, but stopping to just hold the ball when he saw someone confidently approaching him out the corner of his eye. 

He didn't look up, hoping whoever it was would just change his route at last minute, or just take the second ball cart and go. He figured it wouldn't be a problem since the one group only took one cart for themselves, but maybe he was wrong, he was probably being selfish. 

The person stopped, and Tadashi tensed. They probably saw him fail and were coming to laugh at him. That hadn't happened thus far, but he was sure it would eventually. He waited, but they laughing or insults never came. It was a little nerve racking.

"Do it again." He looked up this time, in confusion. He recognized the face immediately, how couldn't he? It was Oikawa, an 11th grader who had great talent, and didn't keep it hidden. His reputation was just as great as his talent, even having a little posse of girls who adored him. It was obvious that he would be chosen as captain next year, there was no way he couldn't. 

"What?" was the only weak response he could give out at the moment, suprised that such a great player had even bothered to stay late. 

"The jump serve, do it again." He urged on, smiling down at him. Tadashi flushed at the sweet voice and smile that was aimed towards him. He didn't want to do the serve again, and fail like an idiot in front of his senpai, but he decided it wasn't best to ignore him. 

He turned back forward and pulled hinself back to earth, concentrating before throwing the ball up and running to hit it. His hand swished through the air this time, not even hitting the ball as he and the ball dropped back down to the floor in failure. 

The older teen clicked his tongue. "You need to hit it when it's coming down, not when it's going up." He reached past Tadashi to grab a ball, not noticing the way the boy flinched when he brushed his chest. 

"Like this." He threw the ball into the air, and sprung up with it, hitting it dead on so that it sailed through the air. Tadashi watched it awe at his power. Oikawa beamed and leaned down to grab another ball to hand it the the smaller male, urging him to do the same. 

* * *

 

Soon, they were the only ones left in the gym, with Tadashi slouched down on ground with his back on the wall, drinking off the rest of his water. He felt so much better than when he had started. 

Training alone with Oikawa was really nice. He had eventually coaxed him into laughing and talking more, and he had even asked his name, which made the older's face tint in embarrassment to have not known. He understood why he had so many girls after him, he was very attractive and charming, his smooth laugh sending butterflies to Tadashi's stomach every time, and whenever Oikawa grabbed his arms to position him differently, he felts little sparks run through him. Anyone with that effect would have fangirls after them. 

Oikawa offered a warm hand to help him up, and they cleaned up the balls littered around the wall they faced. It was edging on 5 when they had reached the locker room to change, both too exhausted and deciding it'd be best to shower at home. Oikawa had even been kind enough to offer the younger male a ride home, which was gratefully accepted. He grabbed his phone to text his mom that he would be home shortly, apologizing for getting caught up. 

When he slid his phone back into the pocket on the side of his bag, he turned back to Oikawa just in time to see him pull his shirt over his head, exposing his top. 

The sight of that made Tadashi freeze suddenly. Oikawa had a lean but strong frame, well toned and glistening slightly with sweat. Tadashi felt his face heat up, like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see. He knew he shouldn't be staring like that, but he couldn't turn away from Oikawa raising his arms to strech his limbs a little. 

He was yanked back into reality when the older boy stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other resting on his hip so that he was standing straight up, towering over Tadashi and smiling that award-winning smile again. 

"You learn fast. I'm sure that with a bit more practice, you'll be amazing. Not as good as  _me_ of course~" He winked down at Tadashi and that was the moment that he realized he wasn't okay. It took him a moment, but he suddenly realized what had happened and he wished he was anywhere but here. 

He stepped back from Oikawa awkwardly, his eyes remaining wide and his face remaining hot. Oikawa glanced down at him confused. 

"Hey, it was just a joke, kid." He said leankng down and frowning a little, hoping he hadn't upset him. Tadashi felt another rush through him. Oikawa was so close he could  _smell_ him. It should've been gross, the smell of sweat after practice, but it was nice to Tadashi, it smelled like  _Oikawa._

He suddenly felt gross with himself. Oikawa didn't even know what was happening, and he was just getting aroused off of him while he innocently smiled down at him. 

"I-I'm sorry." he said squeezing his eyes shut and casting his head down. This was the absolute worst, right when someone on the team was actually bonding with him, it was getting ruined. Oikawa would probably never speak to him again. 

The first thought that ran through Oikawa's head was that he had maybe scared Tadashi? He thought he peed himself. It was an out of the ordinary thought, but his cousin had looked the exact same shade of embarrassment a few weeks ago when he accidentally peed after getting scared and the event was still fresh in his mind so that's what he had thought happened. He stepped back away from him and glanced down to see if he was right. 

Oh. 

He stood up straight and glanced down to the boy, he was clearly embarrassed, his eyes cast downward is shame and his face red to the tips of his ears, an obvious tent in his gym shorts. 

Oikawa didn't really care, and he could just shrug it off and turn back to the task of changing to let the boy take care of it himself, but he didn't want to just leave the air between them like that, he didn't want the adorable shaking form to think he was disgusted with him or anything. 

"Hm. I didn't know you swung that way Yama-chan" He said simply, because it was true that he was genuinely surprised. The little shudders and constant flushing from his kouhai were suddenly making sense. 

The boy still didn't look up, but breathed out carefully. It didn't sound like Oikawa hated him which was good. He still felt as though the older male deserved an explanation. 

"I, I didn't know...this is my first time..." He didn't finish his sentence, too embarrassed to say, and hoping Oikawa would understand. 

"You've never had a boner before?" Oikawa asked suddenly, with full curiosity and surprise. Tadashi's breath got caught in his throat. It was obvious that his senpai was far more bold and blunt than him. 

It was true. Tadashi knew that he had matured later than his friends, just starting puberty while they already had sometime last year. His friends had talked about girls they liked, and had even managed to get their hands on magazines full of explicit images. It had just never appealed to Tadashi. He figured that the girls just weren't his type, or that he just wasn't at that stage that girls started to look prettier and sound cuter in his eyes. It had honestly never even occurred to him that he was  _gay._ But then Oikawa had to come along with his captivating looks and his adorable laugh. 

The older male was surprised at the information too. It's not like he was an adult, but didn't most boys get to that point at like, 12 or 13? He couldn't even remeber his first boner, but it definitely was in middle school. 

He watched the boy, now slightly more comfortable to the point where he didn't look like he would cry. But still staring at the ground awkwardly. 

"Do you want help?" he asked before he could even stop the words from leaving his mouth. Some part of his mind told him  _absolutely not,_ but he ignored it. It wasn't anything wrong, maybe slightly taboo to jerk your kouhai off, but the kid clearly was in distress, in fact it would be worse if he left him like that, he decided. 

The tension in Tadashi's shoulders returned, and he whipped his head up at the notion, the problem between his legs stubbornly staying despite his flustered state. He knew Oikawa had girlfriends in the past, though he was single now. He didn't want his senpai to do anything he thought was gross.

"Y-you don't have to senpai, I'm sor-"

"Nonsense." Oikawa's words cut through his. He grabbed his arm and pulled his over to a bench, turning to him to smile sweetly. "It happens. And besides, I go for both~" he said with a playful wink. Tadashi felt a sharp flutter in his stomach and his painful arousal was _definitely_ not going to be willed away now. 

Oikawa sat him down horizontally on the bench, with both of his legs propped up on the faux wood. Tadashi's felt every little touch and movent from he senpai, despite his head being slightly clouded. He was nervous, and worried about what would happen, but he pushed the thoughts back to watch Oikawa smile more slyly now as he fished a small tube out of his bag before setting it aside and turning back to Tadashi. 

He stalked forward seductively, before suddenly curling his fingers into the hem of his shorts and boxers. Tadashi jumped, but got the hint Oikawa was giving, and he leaned back on his hands and arched to legs, refusing to look as he raised his bottom of the bench so that his senpai could  _yank_ to two articles of clothing down to his knees. 

He sucked in a harsh breath and the sudden feeling on cold air hitting his arousal so abruptly. Oikawa let out a small pleased hum at the sight of his smooth member, void of any hair except a little patch beginning to grow at the base. And he absolutely could _not_ ignor the scatter of freckles on the higher parts of his thighs. Nobody had even stared at Tadashi this intently, it made his heart race.

Oikawa let a long finger run up the underside of his dick, smiling as his kouhai gasped and leaked pre-come, the little bot of contact making his member twitch and grow just a little bit more to a state of full hardness. Tadashi felt a strong burst of frantic need run though every part of his body, the foreign feeling heavy but not unwanted. 

The taller male got up and moved to behind Tadashi, which was better, he didn't feel as bashful when he couldn't see him. It also made him far more anxious, not knowing what the older male would do. That being said, he was bound to jump when cool fingertips brushed up against his sides as his shirt was pulled up. He liften his arms shakily, letting the shirt be abandoned with his other clothing. 

That left him on the bench, in nothing but socks and tennis shoes. He felt incredibly wrong, this was the bench that all of his teammates used when they were changing, and he was  _naked_ on it. He couldn't have felt  _that_ wrong about it, because the guilty feeling was immediately washed away when he felt Oikawa's warm chest against his bare back. He could feel his arms encircling him, trapping his there as his senpai's head rested on his shoulder. 

Oikawa leaned forward so he could see what he was doing, enjoying the feeling of running his hands over his kouhai's body, making sure he let his thumbs innocently brush up against small nipples. He drank up the response he got, Tadashi's back arching as he let out a cry. 

" _Ah,_ O-Oikawa-senpai, _ple-ase_ " he whined out, unable to handle the teasing, making the sparks of pleasure almost unbearable for him. It was his first experience ever feeling like this, body-to-body contact and warm hands so focused on touching him. Nobody even gave him this much attention, let alone this  _type_ of attention. It was as if he was dreaming. 

Oikawa decided to cut to the chase, and just give the kid what he didn't know he wanted. He would tease him alot more if he was a least a little experienced, but seeing as how it was his  _first_ time, he would go easy on him.  

He grabbed his small bottle, silentintly thanking himself for almost always having lube on him, and pushed Tadashi's thighs apart, so that his legs were on either side of the bench like Oikawa's. 

He squeezed a dime size amount onto his fingertips, not needing that much, as he figured this would be quick, but still making sure he had enough to make his actions slick, as the small droplets of pre-come wouldn't cut it. 

He clicked the bottle shut and dropped it on the floor, needing his dry hand to ease onto the top of his crotch so that the cool lube wouldn't startle him too much. 

Tadashi was breathing heavy now. What Oikawa was doing felt good, but he just needed a little bit  _more_. It was like he had a mosquito bite, and was itching all around it, but not on it. But he trusted his senpai, since he was clearly more experienced and confident. 

When he felt a cold wetness directly on his hot arousal, he cried out again. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time  _so good._

Oikawa smirked as he felt Tadashi's small back arch away from his chest, drinking up the small noises he made when his hand started to move. He was glad that his kouhai was cut, as it made things a little easier on his part. 

Tadashi was a mess at this point, his embarrassment long forgotten, not even attempting to stop his whines and pleas from coming out, gripping tightly onto Oikawa's arm with his head thrown back. 

Oikawa was biting his lip, doing his best to not let the hot pulse of smooth skin or the moans and panting arouse him.He was just helping a kouhai, it's not like he was a pervert or anything, he wasn't taking advantage of anything. Just a friendly senpai. And oh did he shiver when Tadashi whined out  _senpai._  

Oikawa was right, he had only been at it for a moment or two, but Tadashi was already making more frantic, almost worried noises, that were a tell tale sign of his release. 

The older male smiled, suddenly very glad that he was here to experience such a thing. His sexy aura had managed to make a boy just starting puberty find out he was gay  _and_ get his first experience of real arousal. Which was probably a bad thing because honestly, Oikawa's ego did  _not_ need any more support.

It was interesting, doing this, touching someone who was a stranger to all of these feelings, making him  _so_ sensitive and confused. It was as if every one of his senses had been heightened greatly.

"Let it out." he whispered into Tadashi's ear, and the boy let out another loud noise as he doubled over, coming hard.

Oikawa continued to stroke his through his orgasm, careful to catch the contents in his hand so that cleanup would be easier. As expected, it was only a small amount anyway, a thin sticky layer covering his palm. He used his clean hand to rub the inside of his thigh, easing him back down to earth.

Tadashi got back up again, leaning backwards to rest on Oikawa's chest again, breathing heavily. "Th-thank you, Oikawa-senpai" he whispered, his eyes closed as a sudden exhaustion took over him, mixed up with the tiredness of practice, making him ready to fall asleep right then and there. 

Oikawa leaned over slightly, managing to keep him and Tadashi balanced on the bench because the boy was pretty much limp at this point. He cleaned off his hand on his discarded gym shirt, before taking just a moment to look down at the boy. He was still sticky with sweat, the color in his face mostly returned to normal and his panting gone down as he relaxed. 

Oikawa tried to remember his first time getting aroused. It's not like he was way older than this kid or anything, but it still had been in middle school when he experienced it. He didn't have any guidance, but he knew what it was of course, and generally knew what to do. It felt really strange to be on the opposing end, like he was a mentor or something. He liked that thought. And he liked that it was with Tadashi. It was rare to find someone so innocent in an american high school. 

He did have to stop and wonder if he was  _really_ being a "mentor". He already knew the answer was no, he should've talked Tadashi through it, and said thing to him, like "press here" or "move like this" or whatever. It was unlikely that the inexperienced male woyld be able to recreate the feeling by himself. Rather than making him guilty, like the thought  _should_ have, it made Oikawa a little excited. Being a sexually frustrated teen, Tadashi would more than likely return to his senpai, seeking out those skilled hands. 

He realized that his kouhai was getting a little  _too_ relaxed, and as much as he would have loved to curl up with the smaller boy and watch him fall asleep while tracing his freckle patterns, it was not the time nor the place for that. Against his comfort, he gently shook the boy, telling him that he had to get dressed, and as he saw a little pout he added on that he could sleep in the car. 

Of course Oikawa got aroused after that, who wouldn't? Thankfully, he was far too active to not know how to hold himself back, because that was just something that would need to wait until he got home.

* * *

Tadashi inevitably fell asleep in the car, which presented Oilawa with just a little bit of a problem with keeping his eyes on the road, but thankfully his house wasn't that far, keeping the nap short and Oikawa's need to hold himself back from doing anything unethical to a minimum.  

The day had been nice. He didn't know how Tadashi had managed to stay hidden from him up into just earlier. But that also, was something that he got a feeling he shouldn't have on. It made him  _excited_. If Oikawa had just now seen him, all alone at that, there was a very good chance that he would stay under the radar of others as well. It was like he discovered some beautiful gem, but he would keep it all to himself. Like he was specifically  _his_ kouhai. 

He liked how that sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> i say kouhai and senpai alot bc i probably have like a senpai-kouhai kink and i needed a mentor like fic. i will do my very best to at least do a chapter of the other shit before school but my best isnt very good so hold in there


End file.
